Southside Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Veronica Lodge has the idea that to get back at her father she do something drastic. That drastic thing she must do is date someone her father would most definitely not approve. Enter Sweet Pea. Who finds himself willingly going along with the plan because hey it could mean a couple bucks in his pocket. Or could it mean more for both of them?
1. Southside Love

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Fall Bingo, and Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Fall Bingo - 2B costume/mask, word count is 1,055**

**Shipping Wars - Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea aka Rich Serpent, Fall Medium 2 List Fake relationship, word count is 1,055**

**I hope you enjoy Southside Love.**

As Veronica Lodge stood in her costume for the party she couldn't help but wonder how they'd gotten to this point. She'd never in all her life have thought that she'd go from dating Archie Andrews to finding herself in any sort of relationship with Sweet Pea of all people. Not Sweet Pea wasn't a nice guy. He was. He just wasn't the sort of guy that her parents would expect her to go for.

"You ready to go in there and knock the socks off your Pops?" Sweet Pea asked as he stood nervously fidgeting in the tux she'd bought for him earlier in the day.

Veronica laughed taking his hands away from the cuff links which he'd somehow gotten to come undone. "Stop fidgeting," she giggled, although she felt like fidgeting herself. "We're going to be fine." She held out her arm with a smile. "Let's get in there. Daddy will be expecting us any time soon."

She heard Sweet Pea groan as she lead him into the banquet hall that her father had rented out for the Lodge's ball. A smile crossed her face as her father saw who she was with. He must have been expecting Archiekins who'd left her for someone new. Because as soon as he noticed Sweet Pea's dark hair and eyes a scowl crossed his face. She lead Sweet Pea expertly through the room of people who were only there kiss up to her father. Or curry favor with her mother, the mayor.

"Mija," Hiram's voice sounded behind the two of them making Sweet Pea jump a bit, "can I have a word, please?"

"Daddykins," Veronica said turning around with a huge smile on her face, "anything you can say to me you can say in front of my boyfriend, I'm sure. Isn't that Sweet Pea?" She nudged Sweet Pea who'd gone quiet and was looking at Hiram like he was a ghost and not her father.

"Right," Sweet Pea gulped out nervously. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Lodge." He'd been told by his mother before she went to work to cordial, whatever that meant, and respectful. The respectful part made Sweet Pea want to laugh. After all Hiram Lodge had put him and South Side Serpents though in the past the man didn't deserve respect.

"You as well, Mr. Peabody," Hiram says and smile crosses his face as he watches the last name his daughter's "boyfriend" doesn't like to use bring the response he was hoping for. "How is your Aunt Penny doing these days anyway?"

"I wouldn't know," Sweet Pea says defensively. "My mother and I don't really have contact with Aunt Penny any more. What does it…."

A sharp tap from Veronica cuts Sweet Pea short. She turns to her father with a stern look crossing her face. "Daddykins," she chides, "you said you'd be nice to my boyfriend."

"I was only making polite conversation, mija," Hiram says watching as the ruffled look leaves the boy's face. He doesn't buy the boyfriend/girlfriend act this boy and his daughter are putting on for his benefit. They haven't once acted like Archie and Veronica had acted. Or for that Reggie and Veronica. "No harm meant."

"Hiram," Hermione Lodge says walking up and looping her arm through her husband's, "leave the kids be." She turns to Veronica and Sweet Pea with a smile. "Why don't two go have fun and be kids?"

Veronica smiles and nods as she leads Sweet Pea off. If they are going to continue on with the charade of dating then they need to be as convincing as her parents are. No one here would know that the Lodge's marriage is in trouble the way both her parents are acting with each other. And she knows for sure that is purely for her benefit, as much as it is for the rest of this towns.

"We need to be more convincing," Veronica whispers as she leans close to Sweet Pea as a slow song begins. "We need to be more like them." She points towards her parents who are moving towards the dance with big fake smiles on their faces. Smiles only they and she know aren't real. Are shallow as the people wearing them.

"You want to dance?" Sweet Pea asks her in confusion. He still doesn't really know why he agreed to help Veronica Lodge. All he knows is she asked him to be her fake date this party and before his brain could say no his mouth was saying yes. And then she looked so excited that he just couldn't bring himself to take it back. "We can dance if you want to."

"I would love that, babe," she says allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. "This song is my absolute favor anyway."

She leans against Sweet Pea's chest as they begin to dance and Veronica is surprised to find that he isn't that bad of a dancer. She feels the question on the tip of her tongue. She's about to ask it when all hell breaks loose.

The red lights flash indicating that someone had pulled the fire alarm and everyone starts to panic. Everyone except for Veronica and Sweet Pea who are still lost in the dance. Nothing else mattered to them.

"I can't wait for our next date," Sweet Pea says as they are forced by Veronica's parents to leave the banquet hall.

"Me either," Veronica smiled as Sweet Pea leaned closer to her. She took iniative and closed the distance between them.

A sweet gentle kiss ensued which was broken up way to soon for Veronica's liking. She watched as Sweet Pea took his leave of her and her family actually looking forward to seeing her fake boyfriend again. Hopefully sometime soon. Maybe she'd make up a group date with Betty, and Jughead for them. With plans for their future date formulating in her mind she followed her mother back to their home. This plan was starting to have promise she knew that much and maybe so much more.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Southside Love as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Hey everyone! This chapter of Southside Love was brought to you by Shipping War on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Shipping War: Ship (Team): Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea aka Rich Serpent, Fall Micro 2 List (Moon), word count is 641 words.**

**I hope you all enjoy Dancing in the Moonlight.**

"You told me we wouldn't be going to another one these stupid black tie things, babe," Sweet Peas whines as he tugs at the tie Veronica made him wear. They were sitting next to Hiram and Hermione Lodge at some annual banquet or another, and Sweet Peas looks more uncomfortable than ever.

"Don't worry," Veronica whispers moving his hand away from the tie he'd playing with and straightening it. "It'll all be over in a little bit. We just have to get through dinner and some dancing and more speeches ..."

"That doesn't sound like it should take a little bit, Roni."

Veronica giggles and it sounds like the pealing of bells. Sweet Pea vows here and now to make it his mission to hear that sound again, and he'll do anything to attain that goal.

"You're being silly, Sweet Pea," she giggles again. "This isn't going to go like last time."

Sweet Pea remembers the last time they attended a Lodge family function. Sweet Pea had almost ended up getting into a fight with Hiram Lodge that night. If it hadn't been for Veronica he would have. He knows that much.

"I know it won't. But I don't want to tempt fate."

The next thing Sweet Pea or Veronica know Mr. Lodge is standing and making some stupid speech about he's transforming the south side of Riverdale. Making it better. All the things that fall from the man's mouth are nothing more than bold face lies.

Sweet Pea's shaking with a fury he's never felt before and he knows that he has to get out of there before he starts something. He excuses himself from the table and quickly makes a beeline for the nearest door. He needs air more than he's ever needed anything in his life.

Once outside Sweet Pea feels himself sag against the door in relief. The breath he didn't know he'd taken leaving his mouth in a quick exhale. He looks up at the sky to find the moon, full and beautiful and ever watchful. The sound of the door closing breaks him from his trance.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly in way of apology. "It was just getting too much for me to handle in there…"

"Don't worry about it," Veronica says, patting his hand gently. "It was getting to be a tad bit too much for me too."

Veronica joins him leaning against the wall of the building. The moon, now falling on both of them.

"Do you want to dance?" Sweet Pea asked, holding out his hand for her.

Veronica looks at him and laughs gently. "There isn't any music out here," she tells him as she watches him.

"Is that so?" Sweet Pea takes his phone out of his pocket and pulls up a music app. "I think I can fix that for us." He goes into the song list looking for the perfect one. "What's your favorite song?"

Veronica walks over to Sweet Pea, looking over his shoulder. There are so many songs on this playlist that she likes. It's just so hard to pick a favorite out of the list.

"You pick," she says with a smile that reaches her eyes. "I trust your taste in music."

So he picks the most romantic slow song he can think of and pushes the play button. The soft strands of Nat King Cole's Unforgettable play over his phone. Sweet Pea holds out his hand to Veronica.

"So, do you want to dance now?" he asks with a small smile of his own.

"Of course," she says as she takes his hand and allows herself to be pulled into his chest.

The music drifts and they dance up the light of the moon. Both unaware of the jealous couple standing at the door watching them. Wish they were that young and carefree again.

**I hope you all enjoyed Dancing in the Moonlight.**


	3. In the Shadow of Hiram Lodge

**Hey everyone. The next chapter of Southside Love was brought to you by Shipping War on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Shipping War: Ship (Team): Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea aka Rich Serpent, Fall Micro 2 List (Shadow), word count is 387 words.**

**I hope you all enjoy In The Shadow of Hiram Lodge.**

They've been dating for almost a month now and neither Sweet Pea or Veronica can tell anyone when the relationship has gone from fake to real. They enjoy each other's company, that much is sure. But there is one big thing that they both have in common. They both think that Veronica needs to step out of Hiram Lodge's shadow.

"Roni," Sweet Pea sighs, watching her look of the books for La Bonne Nuit yet again, "we need something that will set us apart from your father. Make us look better than him."

Veronica runs a hand through her dark hair as she surveys the underground nightclub she's started.

"I know," she says, with a sigh, "but what can we do that he hasn't already thought. Or for that matter hasn't already tainted with such darkness that it's not redeemable."

"Don't you think you're being a tad bit harsh on your own idea?" Sweet Pea points out. "I know we can think of something that your father hasn't already thought of."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We just have to do something is...you, and not him." He joins her standing over the books. He doesn't know math but with Hiram taking his cut out of the club it could sink them financially. "What do you enjoy the most?"

"Fashion, of course. But we can't afford to do a fash…."

"Why not?" He watches her face take on a quizzical look. "We could get local fashion designers to donate the clothes they make. That way you get to make more money for La Bonne Nuit, and they can get their name out there."

"That's a great idea, Sweet Pea," she squeals happily throwing her arms around him. "I can get the word out to all the fashion designers I know here. This will be great for La Bonne Nuit."

"This will be great for you," Sweet Pea points out. "Get you out of the big dark shadow of Hiram Lodge."

She laughs. The sound like tinkling bells rolls around them both. "That surely will get me out of daddykins shadow for sure," she says. "All thanks to you." She gives him a quick peck on the lips before running off to call her fashion designer friends. They didn't have a lot of time. They had to get this underway now.

**I hope you all enjoyed In the Shadow of Hiram Lodge.**


	4. Flight

**Hey everyone! This new chapter of Southside Love was brought to you by Shipping War on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Shipping War: Ship (Team) Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea aka Rich Serpent, Fall Micro 2 List (Flight), word count is 366 words.**

**I hope you all enjoy Flight.**

Sweet Pea clutched the armrest of his seat on the airplane. He'd never before left Riverdale, so when Veronica brought flying everyone to some beach town in Florida he'd jumped at the chance. But never having flown on a plane he wasn't prepared for how bumpy the flight was going to get.

"Are you alright, babe?" Veronica asking turning from the window to look at Sweet Pea, concern coloring her face.

"I'm fine," Sweet Pea lied. How do you keep a brave face and say that you are afraid that the plane is going to crash. "Just a little nervous is all."

"This is your first time flying isn't it?" she asked, a smile playing across her face. She took one of his hands off the armrest and laced her fingers through his own.

"How can you tell?" he asked, with a wry chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know. The whole clinging on to the armrest for dear life, or the sweat beading on your forehead."

"Ok. I get it. I shouldn't be afraid."

"But you're going to anyway. Aren't you?"

Sweet Pea can't help it. After all, like Veronica mentioned, this was his first time flying anywhere.

"I can't help it," he says with a smile. "But I guess I'll try to not be afraid." He looks down at their entwined fingers. "It'll be easy not to be afraid with you here."

Veronica giggles as she motions an airline attendant over and orders them a couple of sodas and some chips.

"The flight will be over before you know it," she tells him. "Then we can have some fun on the beach."

"Yeah," Sweet Pea says with a smile. "Sounds cool to me."

"What else do you want to do when we're in Florida?"

For the rest of the flight they discuss their plans for when the plane landed. After that the flight went off without a hitch, and soon Sweet Pea's first flight was over.

"Thank you for flying with us, enjoy your stay in Florida," the flight attendant said as everyone disembarked the plane.

"Now which is this beach you talked about?" Sweet Pea asked as they walked through the airport hand in hand.

**I hope you all enjoyed Flight.**


End file.
